Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb is a Wonder Weapon that has a bomb attached to it. It is available in the Call of Duty: World at War ''Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, and the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Nazi Zombies map Kino der Toten. When primed and thrown, it will explode in about 6 seconds, killing a group of Zombies around it. It has the unique ability to distract any zombie that is not currently attacking a player. The Monkey Bomb acts as a wunderwaffe form of Bouncing Betty. Unlike a Bouncing Betty, it doesn't detonate after detecting motion. However, it takes a very long time (nearly 5 seconds) to prime, so it is not the best choice to use in the heat of battle. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. Edward Richtofen created the Monkey Bomb from a toy Samantha owned, originally the toy was a musical pencil holder that Samantha used to keep her colouring items. Gallery IMG 0282.PNG Monkey bomb 2.jpg Monkey bomb on iPod.png Tips *Monkey bombs are very useful when reviving downed teammates due to the fact that they distract all zombies on the map that arent currently meleeing another player, buying you precious seconds. *There is a hole in the room with the Thompson spawn. If a monkey is thrown in the hole it can't blow up but it will still attract zombies. *They can be useful when being chased, dropping one behind you will distract (and hopefully kill) any pursuing zombies *They are very useful for setting up traps, if you see a large group of zombies coming, one well-placed monkey bomb will likely take out most, if not all of them, and also buy you precious seconds to reload or buy ammo to take out any survivors. *One player should act as the team "medic" having monkey bombs, a weapon with fast mobility such as the Ray Gun and Quick Revive. When the teammate is downed, the medic primes a bomb and throws it away as far as possible from the downed player. The medic speeds over to the downed teammate and revives him. With quick revive, the process is reduced and the players will have time to regroup with the other players. *Monkey bombs have no effect on Hellhounds, so don't think about throwing one during a Hellround. *Monkey bombs will not attract zombies that are about to hit you, so be careful when you throw one when a zombie is in front of you because chances are those zombies won't go after the monkey bomb. This is also dangerous on catwalks and other close quarters since they can bounce off a wall or the zombies in front of you and land right next to you. In this case, if the explosion doesn't kill you, the horde of zombies it lured will. Trivia *Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song, as is indicated by his quote "Good. That song was driving me nuts!" upon the detonation. *The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film ''Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *It is quite similar to the pipe bomb from the Left 4 Dead series, as it attracts the zombies *You only get 3 Monkey Bombs from the mystery box, unlike Molotovs where you get 4, but you can get more from max ammo and at the end of every round. *A possible explanation why the Monkey Bomb attracts zombies is because it plays more or less Polka music. This is humorous because the zombies are Germans and it also shows that the zombies still have some memory of their past lives. *If you throw the monkey bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice will say "Why are you cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister monkey just wants to play!" *Like Molotovs, you get the maximum number of Monkey Bombs (3) after obtaining a Max Ammo powerup. *If thrown out of the gameplay area, the zombies will stop, stand still, and shake their heads until the bomb detonates. *The Monkey Bombs will be replaced if the player trades them in for Molotovs. *Monkey Bombs have no effect on Hellhounds. Category:Explosives Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops